


The Abyss (Feel the Archaic Magic pull Us down into Its Depths)

by XOXOBlockMania_21



Series: Mark of the Werewolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Ancient Magic Made Them Do It, Blood, Claiming sex, Knotting, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Magical Lubrication, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Nemeton Made Them Do It, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOXOBlockMania_21/pseuds/XOXOBlockMania_21
Summary: The Hale Pack is strong- stable- thriving now. It's not what it used to be before the fire, but it's secure. Although, contritely, it is not fertile. There are no new offspring being born in to the Pack and the Nemeton can feel that. Knows of his Pack's prolific potential for it.The only problem with that was that the Alpha had to procreate first, since he is the beginning- the leader of his Pack. It doesn't really matter that Stiles is not a female, procreation must happen between them, because he is the Alpha's Mate. Claimed or not. The Alpha must bear fruit to make both the Nemeton and Beacon Hills inviolable.Nevertheless, in the end, the Nemeton was sick and tired- fed up with his martyring existence, so it had taken the future of the Hale Pack and Beacon Hills in to it's own hands- roots. It had forcefully brought the two Mates together whether they wanted to be or not.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Mark of the Werewolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186661
Comments: 5
Kudos: 275





	The Abyss (Feel the Archaic Magic pull Us down into Its Depths)

It was happening again. Has been happening for the past couple of weeks now. Every night. Over and over again.

Stiles was sleep walking his way through the underbrush of the perserve. The only sound surrounding is the hoot of local owls and scurry of small fleeing animals. Light from the pale glowing full moon serving as his only guide through the thicket and the trees lining his path.

The call- pull of old archaic magic flowing throughout the night cool air as he aimlessly drifted along. His feet are bare as stumbles over the cold forest ground. A long gossamer white nightdress blanketed the length of his body. He was cognizant of his naked form beneath it.

He can't help but follow the pull that's been steadily building up inside of him for awhile now. It's strong! Ovewhelming. Powerful. Like bright electrical energy tingling beneath his fingertips. It's brilliant! Titillating. And he cannot ignore its call.

That's how he finally finds the source of the pull after so many countless weeks of failing in his sleep. Unable to find peace within himself because he hadn't for so long. Though, this time, he is not alone.

No. Someone else is there. Someone familiar to him. Someone he knows like the back of his own hand, even though they would wholeheartedly deny that truth.

This familiar person has their broad clothesless back facing him in the glow of the moonlight. It's Derek Hale! And he's still standing silently like the predator was born to be in the darkness of the night.

The generator of the magical pull begins to pulsate until the area is covered in an ozone layer of its power magic. The world around hums with blooming magical energy. Stiles can feel it deep beneath his skin. The magic is pouring out of the stump pulsating in front of Derek.

Nonetheless, the Alpha refuses to move- to leave the spot he almost seems completely rooted to. At the same time, Stiles knows deep down inside that the Alpha knows he is there with him. He wants him to turn around- to ultimately face him. In spite of this, he knows that he won't. Not on his own at least. So Stiles takes the initiative to walk towards the Alpha as a result.

He is utterly terrified despite this, even so he still chooses to confront the Alpha, pulling Derek towards his person once he reaches him at long last. Surprisingly, Derek allows him to do it without irritated commentary. And somehow from that movement, Stiles finds himself pressed up against the silent Alpha. His small hands slide securely up Derek's nude back, feeling the taut muscles ripple underneath his palm and fingers when the Alpha astonishingly embraces him in his hold.

Derek breathes deeply through his nostrils. It's the Nemeton! It's been calling him out here for weeks and he didn't why for the longest. Not until he scented the night air, taking the aroma of his Mate in. The Mate that he has been denying for so long, because he didn't think that he truly deserved him. Especially not after all of the pain and misery he has caused over the long stretch of years.

Though now, he knows what the Nemeton is doing- what it wants. His Pack is strong- stable- thriving now. It's not what it used to be before the fire, but it's secure. Although, contritely, it is not fertile. There are no new offspring being born in to the Hale Pack and the Nemeton can feel that. Knows of his Pack's prolific potential for it.

The only problem with that was that the Alpha had to procreate first, since he is the beginning- the leader of his Pack. It doesn't really matter that Stiles is not a female, procreation must happen between them, because he is the Alpha's Mate. Claimed or not. The Alpha must bear fruit to make both the Nemeton and Beacon Hills inviolable.

Derek has been so disinclined to ask Stiles for more than the boy can bear. And impregnating him didn't seem like that much of a great idea at the moment. Considering the fact that Stiles still had college and his dad to think about- to take care of.

He didn't need the duty of lugging around the Alpha's kid as well on his already full plate. It just wasn't fair to the boy. To just throw his entire life upon him.

Nevertheless, in the end, the Nemeton was sick and tired- fed up with his martyring existence, so it had taken the future of the Hale Pack and Beacon Hills in to it's own hands- roots. It had forcefully brought the two Mates together whether they wanted to be or not. And Stiles was a pretty-pretty slender heap of flesh and bone and blood in his arms.

Contrary to anyone's expectations, the boy was far from delicate, if everything they'd been through together as a Pack had anything to say about it in fact. He was a strong fierce thing with fire blazing his gorgeous natural amber-gold eyes. Eyes that haunt his every waking nightmare and the best of his dreams, all in one, all of the time.

The sweet scent of Mate fills up all of his senses. Stiles was ripe for the taking. And Derek knew that he could do anything that he wanted to him in the wakeless state the boy was in and to him- to his Wolf, that was immensely wrong. He needed Stiles to be fully cognizant before he ever makes a move. Wants him to make the choice of whether he wants to continue on with this moment or leave him and their future together as life partners behind forever.

Irrespective of that, Derek knows deep down in contrast that no matter which decision Stiles would ever make, Stiles will always remain it for him. He will not want anyone else ever again. Even now he doesn't want anyone else. It's a deep feeling for him that is very hard to explain. A deep soul bond bound realization.

Stiles looks up at him with those beautiful eyes of his, looking the part of an ethereal doe. His appitizing aroma calls out to him like the sweetest of prey. The predator inside of his aching- demanding to feast upon his pale pretty-pretty flesh. Whines inside to claim, make him submit so sweetly beneath his canine incisors. And Derek knows that Stiles will let him do in the state he's in, so he forcefully breaks the Nemeton's spell bewitching his Mate and Stiles jerks awake with a startled gasp. Even so, before he can question why he was with Derek or where exactly they were in the slightest sense, Derek's eager mouth is hotly over his own. in a passionate breath stealing kiss.

Soon Stiles's arms wrapped around his Alpha's neck as they turbulently kiss. He finds himself whimpering under the Alpha's assault, unable to stand on his own two feet anyore, Derek is now gladly holding him up. Derek's hot hands envelope the supple globes of his rear the longer they kiss, causing more gasps- moans of want to fall from Stiles's throat every time he gave them a good squeeze and rub.

To which, Stiles felt like he was close to falling apart within the Alpha's arms. And when Derek had finally pulled himself away from him, he had been a few mere seconds away from coming right then and there. He was glad that Derek had stopped touching him when he did or his face with a mask of red embarrassment and mortification instead of holding a flustering befuddled blush upon it.

However, during the duration of his confusion, Derek had gently pressed their foreheads together, easily breaking silence brewing between them. He tells Stiles everything of their current situation, reluctantly releasing the boy from his hold as he does with much reluctance on his part. His Wolf begging to at least keep their bodies touching in some way.

Derek manages to ignore waiting for Stiles's opinion on their situation. And much to his surprise Stiles is on board with the idea of them mating. Doesn't mind the permanence of it all, if they do go through with everything. In fact, he brings Derek to make him his when he jump's up in to the Alpha's arms, telling him to carry his ass over to the stump, because he wants lose his virginity on what's been ruining his sleep for months.

In which, the Alpha asks him over and over again if he was sure about his choice to spend the rest of his life with singularly him. And Stiles gives him a breathtaking yes when he kisses him in turn this time around, limbs encased around Derek's body. He smiles through their kiss when the Alpha conclusively moves them over to the Nemeton, laying him down upon the stump with complete ease and full animal aggression.

There basking in the glow of the moonlight, Stiles allows his Alpha to claim like the Nemeton wants. Like they need to. The ozone taste of power fills up his mouth along with the aftertaste of Derek. His body trembles- quakes with unending need. His entrance twitches wetly, begging to be filled up with his Alpha's hot translucent essence.

So Stiles honeyedly moans as Derek rips the nightdress from his body, sliding hotly in to him with ease after he removes his sweatpants from off his own lower half, because Stiles's slick and leaking and needs it so bad, needs him so bad. They fit perfectly together with a groan, Nemeton's greedily pulsating with power at his naked back when they join - consummate- bring forth the prowess of their mating bond. It's all frenzied lust from there.

The Alpha takes what he wants- what he needs from Stiles until there's nothing left save for them- only them. The cloying redolence of his Mate's need spills out in to the surrounding night air. Derek can tell that Stiles is close the longer he moves within him with every pump of his hips.

It won't be long before Stiles is clawing at his back with his release, so he continues to take his Mate apart underneath him. His rough thrusts inside shakes Stiles very foundation off kilter for awhile. His canines drop, elongating bring the Nemeton that much closer to fruition. And once Stiles finally cries out the Alpha's name sweetly in ecstasy when he cums- shatters beneath him, Derek knows that this is the moment he's been waiting for.

He chooses that very moment to sink his canine incisors deep in to the jut of his Mate's ravishing pale-skinned neck and shoulder. Blood. The fragrant metallic aroma of his Mate's blood scents the atmosphere surrounding them. And the Alpha climaxes with the sweet iron filled taste of Stiles blood in his mouth on his tongue, growling out his pleasure whilst he spills deep inside of his steadily quivering Mate, knotting- locking him in to place beneath him. It's not the most ideal position to do it in, but he can still feel the bond expanding between them and the Nemeton, surging forth unspeakable power and potent connection when it properly forms.

As a consequence, it's with painstaking movements that Derek pulls his teeth from out of Stiles in order for him to gently lap over the indentions that his teeth have only just made, soothingly cleaning it. It's only at that instant when he pulls himself away from his Mate that he takes notice of how frigid the night truly is. How cold Stiles actually is being the human that he is, so Derek covers him with his very own body in a layer Werewolf warmth.

The hum of magic, heavy in the air as they both feel the Nemeton calmly settle at long last, ultimately attaining what it sought out to do in the long run. Derek can hear the soft airy snores of his Mate as he finally catches up on the lot of it that he missed because of the Nemeton's overeagerness to complete the mating bond. Slowly, he manuvers their linked bodies until Stiles is resting peacefully on top of him and he the one lying upon the Nemeton's stump. Soon he is likewise drifting off to sleep with his arms securely wrapped around his slumbering Mate's bare back.

It's a whole week later, when the Alpha and his newly acquired Mate are resting in Derek's bed watching a movie on Stiles laptop, that they both jolt up right. They both can feel it, when a new bond snaps in to place between them. The ozone smell of it, eagerly permeating the surrounding bedroom air. And the very second something moves inside of Stiles's slightly pudgy stomach, his hands instantly blanket over the still soft flesh there. With Derek gasping out in shock at the strong sound of a tiny little heartbeat pounding within the sharpness of his caninal-like ears. A glorious spark of magic brightens up the bedroom just a bit when Derek excitedly smiles at Stiles from the amazing sound of it.

They knew it was coming, they just hadn't known when that would be exactly. Therefore, now that it was finally underway, the Alpha immediately pulls his Mate in to his arms to share in this bliss with a passion filled kiss. Afterwards, Derek helps Stiles lie back down comfortably on the bed, allowing him to use him as a warm pillow once again, both of their hands in place over his stomach as they go back to the movie that they had been watching. Oh, yes, the Hales would be getting a new member added to their pack very soon indeed!


End file.
